La Admiradora Secreta
by pinturicchia0222
Summary: Cuando era un niño, alguien me dijo que el día de mi cumpleaños cualquier deseo que pidiera se haría realidad si lo hacía con fe...Jamás se me cumplió alguno... Ahora comprendo entonces que nunca lo hice con verdadera convicción hasta hoy...


**La Admiradora Secreta**

Por Lady Ángel

(Pinturicchia)

Un cumpleaños muy especial...

_28 de Enero...Estoy agradecida a esos ángeles del cielo que decidieron juntarse este día tan especial para hacer realidad un sueño...mi sueño. Esparciendo polvo de luna en tu cabello y luz de estrellas en tus ojos azules._

_Tu más fiel admiradora._*

–¿Y esto te tiene así, Terry?–preguntó divertido el rubio, después de leer el anónimo.

–¿Y cómo se supone debiera tomarlo, Albert? ¡Me siento acosado! No es la primera nota anónima que recibo en esta semana–le contestaba alterado, doblando el papel para guardarlo en la bolsa del saco.

–Pues la verdad me rehúso a pensar que antes no hayas recibido notas de este tipo de tus admiradoras–le dijo con incredulidad.

–No lo niego, pero digamos que todo era dentro de lo normal, me llegaban acompañadas de flores o chocolates, pero siempre era el portero del teatro o algún chico de mensajería quien me los entregaba–respondía Terry con un dejo de remordimiento.

–¿Y por qué lo dices en ese tono?

–Porque sé que me debo al público, pero nunca me gustó esa parte del juego. Y todos esos regalos y notas no me los dejé jamás... No quería alentar falsas esperanzas, a nadie.

–No te sientas mal, estabas comprometido con Susana y tú eres un hombre de honor.

–No era sólo por ella, Albert...–y sus pensamientos tomaron otra dirección.

–Oh, ya entiendo.

Albert siguió hablando, pero él no pudo evitar pensar en esa breve carta que había enviado hacía unos dos meses, una carta que no recibía respuesta aún y cada día que pasaba crecía su incertidumbre por saber si ella al menos la habría leído. Evitaba preguntar a Albert si sabía algo, no quería perder ni esa mínima esperanza que le quedaba, temía que su entrañable amigo le diera una desafortunada noticia, lo mejor era seguir esperando. Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando Albert habló más fuerte para que le escuchara.

–¡Terry, me escuchas!

–Perdón Al, me decías.

–Creo que le deberían decirle a esa nueva admiradora tuya, que no tiene ninguna oportunidad contigo, mientras siga existiendo la chica Tarzán–Albert soltó una carcajada–. Lo siento amigo, pero apenas la has recordado y el mundo con todo y admiradoras se esfumó en un instante.

–No te burles, además te estás desviando del tema.

–Ok, lo que te pregunté era porque te preocupaba en particular esta chica, ¿es que no puedes ignorar sus anónimos como lo hacías antes con las demás?...¿o es que esta nueva admiradora te ha despertado un especial interés?

–Por favor Albert, ni siquiera sé como es. Lo preocupante es que sus notas me han aparecido en mi apartamento, en mi camerino y no necesariamente me las han entregado, sino que aparecen así como si nada. Por eso hoy le he pedido a mi madre que me dé albergue en su casa, mientras decido si doy parte a la policía.

–¿A la policía? No crees que estás llevando las cosas demasiado lejos. A lo mejor es solamente el juego inocente de alguna deschavetada adolescente.

–Pues inocente o no, la realidad es que me está hartando y creo que hasta me estoy volviendo un tanto paranoico...He llegado a sospechar hasta de mi mucama.

–¿De tu mucama? ¡si la pobre mujer casi llega a los sesenta años!–exclamó y volvió a soltar una sonora carcajada ante la increíble sospecha de su amigo–. Esto si que se está poniendo interesante Terry.

–Si estuvieras en mi lugar, no te imagino riendo de esa manera ¿verdad?

–La verdad, yo ya estaría ingeniando un plan para atraparla y pedirle explicaciones o tal vez pedirle mejor una cita.

–¿A mi mucama?

–Mira quien es el cómico ahora, ¿eh?

–Bueno es que la única sospechosa que he mencionado es a mi mucama.

–Y yo me refiero a que también pudiera ser una bella chica, si fuera así yo no me pondría tan nervioso y sólo me dejaría llevar.

–Lo dices porque tú estás tan fascinado por el acoso que ejerce contigo últimamente la loca de Karen.

–mmm... Puede ser, aunque no estamos hablando de mi, será mejor que olvidemos este asunto un rato y entremos al salón que la concurrencia te espera–dijo el rubio colocándose un antifaz.

–¡Uff! Tienes razón, mi madre debe estar pensando que no quiero llegar a mi propia fiesta de cumpleaños–expresó con pesar–. Si no fuera porque estaba tan entusiasmada toda la semana organizándola, me lo pensaría dos veces si quiero entrar a convivir con esa cantidad de gente ahora.

–Y luego fiesta de antifaces–agregó Albert.

–De ridículos antifaces querrás decir, parece que a mi madre se olvidó de que ya no soy un niño al que pueden hacer fiestas como éstas–contestó el castaño con enfado.

–Entremos pues, que la gente espera–lo presionó el rubio.

–Gracias Al, por acompañarme.

Albert sólo sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda. Las puertas del elegante salón se abrieron a su paso y la orquesta que tocaba una música tranquila cambio de ritmo para recibir al invitado de honor, una lluvia de aplausos le dio la bienvenida.

–¡Terry, hijo!–le expresó con alegría Eleanor–. Pensé que nunca llegarías.

–¿Cómo crees madre? Si esperaba con ansias que llegara esta noche–le sonrió con sorna.

–Ven acá, déjame darte un abrazo mentiroso...¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Eleanor lo abrazaba con emoción y todos los invitados veían con ternura y admiración aquella muestra de profundo cariño de esa mujer hacia su hijo. Tantos años ocultando su verdadera relación, guardando ese doloroso secreto, pero ahora todo era diferente. Por fin podía gritar al mundo entero que Terruce Graham era su hijo amado.

–Gracias mamá, al menos este momento hace que valga la pena que aguante este ridículo antifaz toda la noche–y se acercó a darle un casto beso en la mejilla.

–No será toda la noche, a las doce en punto te lo podrás quitar querido...¡Oh por Dios!–exclamó sorprendida, cuando vio al apuesto rubio–pero si ha venido el Sr. Andrew contigo ¡que sorpresa! disculpe que no lo haya reconocido.

–No se preocupe señora Baker, la culpa ha sido del antifaz– le sonrió–. Y debería ser yo el que se disculpe, he venido sin estar invitado.

–Nada de eso, usted siempre será bienvenido y nada de señora llámeme Eleanor, por favor–dijo haciéndole un guiño cómplice que no pasó desapercibido por Terry.

–Gracias Eleanor, es muy amable de su parte.

–Pero no nos quedemos aquí, vamos.

A Terry le llevó más de dos piezas musicales llegar al zona de bar donde se encontraba Albert, porque los abrazos y felicitaciones no cesaban.

–Pensé que nunca terminarían las felicitaciones, ¿cómo va todo por aquí?

–Todo bien ¿y tú, ya estás más relajado?–le preguntaba Albert mientras le daba una copa de champaña.

–Más o menos, pero no puedo quitarme esa inquietud–contestó dándole un trago a su copa.

–Sigues pensando en tu chica misteriosa...

–Hablando de locas, ahí viene tu acosadora–lo interrumpió señalando con la cabeza hacia la mujer de pelo castaño que se dirigía hacia ellos.

–¿Karen?

–¿Qué otra loca podría ser?

Los dos caballeros hicieron un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, para darle la bienvenida a la chica.

–¡Hola! No puedo creer que Eleanor me dejara atrapada con ese grupo de invitados tan viejos y aburridos, cuando aquí está un par de amigos tan atractivos, los más atractivos de la fiesta ¿eh?–dijo Karen, dirigiendo su mirada al rubio.

–Pues no ha sido mi culpa–contestó Terry.

–Ni mía tampoco ¡estás preciosa esta noche!–dijo Albert haciendo un descarado escrutinio a la figura de Karen.

–Gracias Al, siempre tan caballero, al menos alguien notó el esmero con el que me arreglé esta noche–le dijo con una descarada sonrisa coqueta.

–Te recuerdo que yo soy el festejado ¿ni siquiera una atención merezco de mi compañera de tablas?

–¡Felicidades compañero! Deseo que esta noche sea muy especial para ti–se dirigió hacia Terry y lo abrazó brevemente.

–Gracias, ya lo creo que será muy especial Karen ¿Deseas beber algo?

Y el rubio inmediatamente chasqueo los dedos al mozo que pasaba con una charola de bebidas para tomar una copa de champaña y ofrecerla solicito a Karen.

–Gracias Al, y ¿cómo va el asunto de tu admiradora secreta, Terry?

–Igual, nada nuevo por el momento ya se cansara... espero.

–Creo que ya tiene a la primera sospechosa del caso– dijo con diversión Albert.

–¿De verdad?

–¡Cállate Albert!–le ordenó Terry.

–Y ¿de quién se trata?–se dirigió a Albert, ignorando la mirada asesina de Terry,

–De su mucama, perdón Terry se me escapó.

–¡La señora Jones!–expresó en voz alta Karen, para soltar una carcajada después.

–Sí, ahora ríanse a mi costa los dos, pensé que tenía verdaderos amigos, pero ya veo que no.

–No te enojes Terry, pero es que... que idea tan descabellada se te ha metido en la cabeza–dijo su amiga conteniéndose la risa.

–Pero ¿qué quieren que piensen cuando dos de esas notas han aparecido en mi habitación? Donde únicamente yo puedo entrar y la señora Jones cuando tiene que hacer la limpieza...a menos–se rascó la barbilla entrecerrando los ojos–, que alguien muy cercano a mí sea el cómplice de esa traviesa anónima.

La pareja de amigos se atragantó con la bebida al mismo tiempo.

–¿Qué insinúas Terry?–le preguntó de forma sorprendida Karen.

–Parece que tienes razón Terry, cuando me has dicho que te estás volviendo paranoico, mira que sospechar de tus amigos, ahora si me preocupas–declaró Albert.

–Pero sí yo no he culpado a nadie en particular, además no lo creería ni por un instante de ustedes y ya quiten esa cara, que viene mi madre para acá y ella no sabe nada.

–¿Y qué pretexto le has dado para quedarte en su casa entonces?–le cuestionó Albert.

–Le dije que pintarían el apartamento esta semana.

–Chico listo.

Eleanor llegó sonriendo a donde estaban. La música inundaba el elegante lugar con ritmos alegres, las parejas bailaban. La fiesta era un éxito.

–¿Qué hacen aquí? La música esta divina, porque no los veo bailando, vamos a Terry bailemos antes que te acaparen todas las chicas del lugar–le dijo Eleanor quitando a Terry la bebida que traía en la mano poniéndola en la barra–. Y ustedes también no se queden ahí–le dijo a Karen y Albert.

–Vamos Karen, será un placer bailar contigo esta noche.

–Y más te vale que sea sólo conmigo.

–Te prometo que así será princesa–contestó Albert guiñando el ojo.

Las dos parejas llamaron la atención cuando se integraron a la pista de baile, todos los veían con fascinación. Terry se sentía a gusto, estaba con su madre. La relación con ella había mejorado bastante después de la muerte de Susana. Estaban sus amigos...Albert su entrañable amigo, que durante el último año sus reuniones eran cada vez más frecuentes, con él podía hablar libremente de todo, bueno de casi todo. Desde antes que retomaran su amistad él conoció a través de los periódicos la verdadera identidad de William Andrew, al principio fue un shock, pero después todo encajó perfectamente bien, así cuando volvieron a encontrarse las explicaciones salieron sobrando, nadie preguntó nada al otro, simplemente retomaron su amistad de forma natural. Pero hablar sobre Candy con él, aún le costaba hacerlo y el mismo Albert pareció entenderlo y no había mencionado su nombre siquiera en ninguna de las reuniones que habían tenido hasta el día de hoy, cuando dijo que mientras existiera la chica Tarzán ninguna otra podría tener oportunidad en su corazón.

Cuando terminaron de bailar Eleanor se disculpó para ir a saludar a unos invitados que habían llegado mientras bailaban y los demás regresaron al elegante bar.

–¿Cuánto falta para la media noche?–preguntó Terry a sus amigos–.Este antifaz cada vez me incómoda más, me lo quitaré un momento después de todo mi identidad todos la conocen en este salón, soy el homenajeado esta noche.

Cuando se disponía a dejar el antifaz a un lado de su bebida, una pequeña tarjetita le llamó la atención. Era otra nota más de ella.

_Sin duda eres el chico más apuesto de la noche ¿Lo sabías?... Por eso todas las chicas de la fiesta mueren por estar a tu lado, como yo estoy deseando estar ahora..._

_Tu fiel admiradora._*

_Y tu sin duda eres una chica lista, siempre haces la letra diferente. Pero esta vez un detalle se te escapó, tu fragancia quedó impregnada en la nota ...¿O es que lo has hecho de forma intencional?_

Pensó sonriendo para si mismo, luego se la guardó en el saco.

–Quien se ríe solo, es porque sus maldades recuerda–dijo Albert sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

–¿Perdón?

–¿De qué te ríes?

–De nada en especial–dijo el castaño mirando hacia todas partes–. Es que todos se ven tan cómicos con su ridículo antifaz–inspiraba profundamente tratando de descubrir de donde provenía esa femenina fragancia tan deliciosa que le llegó en ese momento.

–Te estás comportando de una forma muy rara Terry ¿Qué tiene el aire, por qué aspiras así?–le preguntó su amiga.

–Nada, ¿tendría que tener algo raro?

Albert y Karen se miraban extrañados.

En ese momento un joven mesero se acercó para dejar más copas de champaña, entonces Terry de forma poco educada lo jaló del brazo y sin que los demás pudieran escuchar lo interrogó.

–Oye chico, ¿Observaste alguien dejar esta nota?–se buscó la tarjetita para mostrarla al mozo.

–No... Señor–contestó titubeando.

–Te prometo que recibirás una buena propina si logras hacer un poco de memoria ¿qué dices?

–Me pareció ver una chica unos momentos antes de que ustedes regresaran, pero no estoy seguro si ella olvido ese papel–dijo inseguro.

–¿Cómo era?

–No lo sé...–se encogió de hombros–. Estaba elegante.

–¿Qué color era su vestido?

–No lo recuerdo bien, lo siento señor.

–Está bien te recompensaré con el doble si la ves y me lo informas de inmediato–le dio discretamente un billete de varios dólares y lo soltó.

–Seguro señor–contestó contento y se retiró.

–¿Por qué le has dado esa propina al muchacho?–preguntó Karen.

–Está haciendo bien su trabajo y se lo merecía.

La velada siguió su curso normal, todos disfrutaban de la música, de la exquisita cena y por supuesto del buen vino a pesar de esa ley seca impuesta en todo el país. Faltaba un cuarto de hora para la media noche y por fin se descubrieran el rostro la centena de invitados que abarrotaban el elegante salón del The Waldorf-Astoria Hotel.

Terry estaba conversando animadamente con el reconocido director de teatro inglés William Bridges-Adams, cuando apareció el mozo con el que hizo anteriormente el trato sobre cualquier información de la chica misteriosa. El joven mozo le hacía señas en dirección a una mujer que se encontraba a unos metros de él, iba ataviada en un finísimo vestido verde que ligeramente se ajustaba a sus suaves curvas. Por unos breves instantes se quedó hipnotizado por ese seductor contoneo de la chica que se perdía entre los demás invitados. Ya ni siquiera se podía concentrar en lo que su interlocutor le comentaba. Entonces educadamente se disculpó con el invitado y se dispuso a seguir aquella chica.

Por un momento la perdió de vista, pero inmediatamente después la volvió a ubicar, ella notó que la seguía y comenzó a caminar más deprisa dirigiéndose a una pequeña sala privada.

_Esta vez no te podrás ocultar de mi, pequeña traviesa..._

Una sonrisa lobuna se dibujo en su rostro. Pero no contaba con que en ese preciso momento se atravesaría Albert en el camino obstruyendo su campo de visión. Y no pudo cerciorarse si de verdad la chica entró por aquella puerta que daba a la sala privada.

–Al fin encontraste un poco de diversión ¿no?– sonreía pícaramente Albert a su amigo.

–Y si no te quitas de mi camino ahora, te juro que la diversión se convertirá en ira–le anunció Terry a su amigo sin dejar de asomarse desesperado por encima del hombro.

–¡Pero que genio, Terry!

–¡Es ella, está aquí Al! Y si no te quitas se me escapará.

–¡Tu admiradora secreta! ¿Cómo es Terry?

–¡No lo sé! solo sé que huele delicioso y tiene un precioso... precioso, olvídalo–esquivó a Albert para seguir su trayecto.

–¡Te deseo suerte con tu rubia!–le gritó Albert con una sonrisa en los labios.

Terry se detuvo en la puerta que daba a la sala y por unos momentos reparó en lo último que dijo Albert.

_¿Rubia? Yo no mencioné para nada el color del cabello. _

Se giró para replicarle a Albert, pero él ya había desaparecido.

–ok...–inspiró profundamente antes de entrar–...llegó el momento de la verdad... ¡Dios! porque estoy tan nervioso...solamente es una admiradora más, sí nada más–por fin giró la chapa y entró.

La sala estaba en casi penumbras, únicamente una pequeña lámpara de una luz muy tenue iluminaba el lugar, la nieve que estaba cayendo se podía ver a través del ventanal, era una noche fría. El sonido del piano que tocaban en el salón principal se podía escuchar aún ahí; era el ambiente perfecto para el encuentro furtivo de una pareja de amantes. Pero él no estaba ahí por un encuentro romántico, el iba a desenmascarar a esa tramposa, que puso de cabeza su tranquilidad durante los últimos días.

–Hola...–se anunció Terry con su profunda voz. No recibió respuesta alguna de parte de ella.

Pero ahí estaba, inmóvil de pie frente al ventanal dándole la espalda.

–Muy bien aquí me tienes, creo recordar que deseas estar cerca de mí, pues aquí estoy–ella no contestaba–. Me sentiría menos incómodo si te giraras para verte de frente.

Ella hizo caso omiso y no se movió ni un ápice.

–De acuerdo, sí tú no quieres lo haré por ti y será todo un placer preciosa.

En unas cuantas zancadas llegó hasta ella la tomó de los hombros y la giró hacia él, ahora sí quedaron frente a frente.

No podía descubrir con facilidad sus facciones, la poca luz que iluminaba la sala no ayudaba y mucho menos el antifaz que llevaba puesto, le cubría la mitad del rostro. Pero fue el brillo de sus ojos el que lo dejó petrificado, sintió como si el tiempo detuviera su marcha. Quiso decir algo pero le falló la voz.

Sus manos temblaron cuando tomó su cara entre ellas, pero las manos de la chica también lo hacían cuando las colocó sobre las de él.

Después de unos instantes comenzó hablar Terry con voz trémula.

–Cuando era un niño, alguien me dijo que el día de mi cumpleaños cualquier deseo que pidiera se haría realidad si lo hacía con fe...Jamás se me cumplió alguno... Ahora comprendo entonces que nunca lo hice con verdadera convicción hasta hoy...Gracias Candy por hacerlo realidad–y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

–Terry...yo–la emoción contenida en su pecho no la dejaba hablar. Sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar.

–Pequeña pecosa, creías que con este antifaz no te iba a reconocer, podrías ocultar las pecas pero no tus hermosos ojos–. Y se lo quitó.

La miraba fijamente, como si quisiera grabar cada detalle de su rostro en su mente, después se inclinó lentamente para depositar un beso en cada uno de sus llorosos ojos, luego le sonrió.

–Eres tan hermosa...

–Abrázame Terry–le pidió Candy.

Él la tomó fuertemente entre sus brazos, se dejó embriagar por su delicada fragancia.

–¡Soy tan feliz! Si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar. Dime que no estoy soñando Candy.

–Para mi también lo es...Y tampoco quiero despertar.

Terry bajó lentamente su cabeza hasta chocar sus frentes, después rozó tiernamente la punta de su nariz con la de ella. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

–Con que una admiradora secreta ¿eh?–le susurró.

–Yo sólo quería hacerlo más divertido...nuestro reencuentro...¿me perdonas?–contestó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

–No tengo que perdonarte nada, pecosa...absolutamente nada–le dijo al oído–. Me creerías si te dijera que cada vez que recibía una nota anónima estos días, sentía algo especial dentro de mí. En el fondo deseaba que fueras tú esa chica, solamente tú Candy.

–¿De verdad?

El asintió con la cabeza.

–Al leer como se expresaban todos esos sentimientos hacia mi, quería que todas esas palabras fueran sólo de la única chica que me interesa... tenía miedo de empezar a sentir cosas por otra persona que no fuera tú... No quería enamorarme de nadie más.

–Yo...–comenzó hablar Candy haciendo una larga pausa que fue casi una agonía para él–...Yo tampoco conocí a nadie más, mis sentimientos jamás cambiaron...cuando dejé Nueva York aquella noche, mi corazón no partió conmigo...el se quedó aquí, contigo–las lágrimas no la dejaron continuar hablando.

–Y tu pequeña ladrona te llevaste el mío–dijo Terry, volviendo a rozar la punta de su nariz con la de ella.

Permanecieron así en silencio unos segundos más, el latir de sus corazones era lo único que podían escuchar. Después él fue quien volvió hablar.

–Así que la única solución que se me ocurre es que te quedes conmigo para siempre, nuestros corazones no pueden seguir separados y como yo no pienso devolvértelo en los próximos cincuenta años... Yo sólo quiero vivir mi vida contigo.

–Terry...–lo interrumpió Candy, pero él no se lo permitió poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. El corazón de ella latía deprisa, podía intuir lo que él diría.

–Candy, en este momento no llevo un anillo conmigo con el cual pueda sellar mi promesa, pero quisiera que antes de que atravesemos esa puerta y de que te bese, me digas si tu...–inspiró profundamente–¿Si aceptas ser mi esposa?

Candy al ver la mirada llena de esperanza de él, de su chico rebelde, el único hombre que la había besado, el amor de su vida. No pudo evitar recordar todas esas veces en que soñaba con ese preciso momento y otras cuando imaginaba como seria su vida junto a él. Ella también ahora empezaba a creer que los sueños si se cumplían, si se pedían con fe.

–Sí...Sí mil veces sí, acepto casarme contigo, amor mío–contestó con voz llena de emoción.

–Gracias... Te amo Candy.

Busco los labios de ella para fundirse en un largo beso, que comenzó siendo tímido y tierno para convertirse después en uno lleno de pasión.

Y así transcurrió el tiempo entre besos, risas y conversando un poco de todo. Ni siquiera cuando el júbilo de los invitados que se escuchó afuera por el anuncio de que eran las doce hacía más de una hora los hizo salir de ese momento de ensueño.

Ella le platicó a detalle todo lo que ocurrió después de recibir su breve carta, de como su mundo se puso al revés a partir de ese día. También le explicó como llegó a la decisión de hacer las cosas así y como gracias a la ayuda de Albert, Eleanor y Karen fue que lo pudo llevar a cabo, aunque esto último no se le hizo para nada extraño a Terry porque ya había empezado a sospechar de ellos.

Sobre la muerte de Susana, fue un tácito acuerdo, prefirieron no mencionar nada por ahora; ya habría tiempo para hablar sobre eso y otras cosas más.

Un reloj de pie que estaba ahí sonó en ese momento, hizo parar con sobresalto a Candy del sofá en el que estaban sentados, se dio cuenta del largo tiempo que había pasado y le recordó a Terry que había una fiesta ahí afuera en su honor.

–¡Oh, por Dios es tardísimo! Hemos perdido la noción del tiempo, Terry–exclamó sorprendida–. Deberíamos regresar ya... Estoy tan emocionada que ya quiero darles las últimas noticias a tu mamá, a Albert y a Karen.

Se escuchó un ruido extraño al otro lado de la puerta, detalle que provocó una pequeña travesura maquinara Terry en su mente.

–mmm...Tengo la sensación de que ya no será necesario comunicarle nuestro compromiso a ese grupo conspirador–le guiñó el ojo a Candy.

Ella pareció entenderle y dejó escapar una risilla.

–Entonces todos estos días mi madre te tuvo en casa, pecosa–recapituló Terry–. Y dices que te dio mi habitación para que la ocuparas.

–¿Te molesta que me permitiera usar tu habitación?–le preguntó con fingida preocupación la rubia.

–En absoluto, mejor no podría ser–miró de soslayo hacia la puerta en forma traviesa y elevando el tono de su voz terminó diciendo–. Había quedado con mi madre para pasar unos días en su casa, a partir de hoy. Lo cual es fantástico porque entonces si tú estás instalada en mi habitación quiere decir que nos quedaremos ¡JUNTOS!

Sabía que estaban al otro lado de la puerta escuchando, y se delatarían cuando el terminara de decir esa idea tan escandalosa. Entonces oyeron a Eleanor y Albert decir en voz alta y al unísono:

¡TERRY!

Terry soltó una sonora carcajada y tomó a su futura esposa de la mano para salir del lugar. Pero Candy se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta.

–Espera–lo sujetó del brazo.

–¿Qué pasa, Candy?

–Nada, que no te he felicitado aún...Feliz Cumpleaños–se paró de puntillas, tomó entre sus pequeñas manos enguantadas su atractivo rostro y le plantó un suave beso en los labios–. Te amo, Terry.

–Y yo a ti pequeña pecosa.

FIN

Algunas anotaciones:

*Estas frases adaptadas en las notas anónimas fueron tomadas de la canción CLOSE TO YOU del dúo The Carpenters.

Sobre el hotel que hago referencia es el antiguo THE WALDORF-ASTORIA HOTEL de Nueva York, formado por dos inmuebles antes de su demolición en 1929.

WILLIAM BRIDGES-ADAMS, era un reconocido director artístico del teatro inglés y que estuvo a cargo del Shakespeare Memorial Theatre en Stratford-upon-Avon, Warwickshire de 1919-1934.

EPOCA DE LA PROHIBICIÓN O LEY SECA, es el periodo de 1920-1932 en que se prohibía la fabricación y venta de bebidas alcohólicas en Estados Unidos.

Me despido con una disculpa por no haber podido publicar este minific el 28 de Enero, espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Besos.


End file.
